A New Kind of Beginning
by mimsy de porpington
Summary: Now I must warn you, if you want to read a story which is packed with action and adventure you’ve come to the wrong page. Avery’s life is anything but exciting. OC/OW...OC/GW


As Avery woke up she lay still in bed. What was that smell? Why were her clothes wet? And what is that gooey stuff in her hair?

"This is the worst school in the world!" she screamed.

Avery was attending _Mrs. Riley's School for the Magical Arts_. It had to be the most unorganized, unfriendly and unintelligible school in all of Europe. She packed her bags, went down to the headmistress, and was never seen there again.

Being the youngest out of five siblings isn't the easy. Her parents had sent them to separate schools because if they were together, all of their fighting would lead to a war that would be far worse than anything He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had done.

Now I must warn you, if you want to read a story which is packed with action and adventure you've come to the wrong page. Avery's life is anything but exciting. Having four older sisters and one twin brother causes a lot of stress on one person, but after all leaving _Mrs. Riley's School for the Magical Arts_ was the most exciting and adventurous thing she had every done. Who knows, maybe her luck would change?

She got all of her papers together and enrolled as a student at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft__ and Wizardry_ attending her fifth year. This is where our story begins.

"Oy! Ave, over here." She heard her brother call. His name is Rupert and looked rather similar to Avery. They both have the same hazel eyes and auburn/brown wavy hair, Avery's reaching below her armpits and Rupert's being shaggy and hanging below his eyes. The difference, besides the obvious, is that he is about one foot taller than her, as she just hit over 5'3''. His face is tan and freckled; she was almost the same colour, just paler with one beauty mark on her upper right cheek near her eye. She is much better looking than her brother as well. He is an athlete, assistant to the quidditch captain, making captain when they current one graduated this year. He always makes it known who he is and what he does. Avery showed the same confidence, but now quite as much. She is a very intelligent witch, but exceeded in Divination, having the ability to do wandless magic and being able to tell anyone their future with just touching them. She tended not to tell this too many people because then they only wanted to be her friend for one reason.

"Where are we sitting Rupe?"

"With some of my mates from our year, try not to embarrass me" he said playfully as pretended to punch her arm. "Now I'll give you a heads up, watch out for the Weasley twins, Fred and George because no matter what they tell you they're never up to any good."

She entered the cart to see more than just two faces, there were about five. Now being new and all isn't always that fun. People are always asking questions, looking at you, and usually pre-judging. This would bother most people but being the youngest of five siblings gave Avery totally immunity to these awkwardness'. "Hey guys, this is my sister, I told ya she was comin' this year right?"

"Hey guys, I'm Avery" she announced confidently, "Sorry but Rupe only filled me in on Fred and George, I don't know the rest of you."

"I'm Alicia Spinnet, and this is Angelina, she's on the quidditch team." Angelina smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Lee, and the most brilliant of this lot. Don't be shy, come have a sit."

"I guess as you know I'm Fred, and he's George." Avery wasn't use to boys since she went to an all girls school, and especially boys who were that forward. She didn't mind it!

"Hello pretty lady," he said flirtatiously. "Now if you need anything at all, anything, don't be afraid to ask."

The rest of the train ride went along excellently, that was, until it came to an abrupt stop. All the lights turned off and it was as cold as ice. Nothing happened for a while and then the train's lights went back on and they went on their way.

"What was that?" Avery asked? "Does that always happen?"

"No, never." George replied. "I'm going to walk around and see if we missed anything." As George left the cart the conversation started again where it was left off.

"So let me get this straight," Alicia started, "You left your old school because…? I'm lost I don't get it…"

"Basically we never learned anything because the students were so out of control the teachers were afraid of them. Except for a couple who punished us in ways we don't speak of." Avery started to laugh, "We use to pull some of the best pranks, me with some of my mates, but we did it on the wrong witch who decided to make our last two years there hell. So I left, she caused one of my friends to go mental, did I forget to mention that."

"Yeah I'd say so," laughed Lee. "Now you're not going to get anything like that here and beware of Snape. He's evil…stop laughing I'm not kidding."

"No, seriously Ave he hates us Gryffindors, which is where you'll probably go since you're my sis."

At that time George burst into the room out of breath."Dementors…on the train…Harry fainted…"

"Sit down, and slowly say that again," Fred said.

After a couple of seconds he continued, "Dementors were on the train, that's why we stopped. Don't know why they're here though but they went into Ron and Harry's cart and Harry fainted. That new professor was there and made them go away."

"Does Hogwarts always have Dementors? I thought they were just at prisons, but surely _Mrs. Riley's School for the Magical Arts_ could use some…"

"Stop joking Ave, this is serious," Rupert snapped. "And no it isn't normal to have them here. I guess you picked a good time to come to Hogwarts."

So that was chapter 1, tell me what you think!


End file.
